Vampire Prodigy
by partalbino
Summary: Isabella Swan was born in 1918 and was being courted by Edward Masen. But what happens when Aro Volturi intercepts Bella's love story, and turns her into the vampire prodigy he has always wanted? 106 years later, Bella is lonely, self-loathing, and stuck in Volterra, but what happens when she meets Carlisle? Will her curiosity win and follow him back to Forks? Will she find Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, I would just like to start this by saying that I do not own Twilight or any of the characters,  
and to say that this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, constructive criticism is definitely welcome, as well as opinions.  
Hopefully you enjoy the story! -partalbino

**Chapter 1: Awakening  
Bella's Point of View:**

_FlashBack: 1918_  
_"It's Perfect," My mother breathed as she stood behind me in the mirror of our room. She had sewn me a gown_  
_to wear for this evening as we both anticipated my courting to Edward Masen. My dress hugged my petite waist line_  
_and fell elegantly close to my figure. It was a a mixture of greens, ranging from dark emerald to mints, and into a light pastel._  
_My mother had altered the dress specifically for me, and it flattered my every move. The sleeves hung like waterfalls_  
_and the neck line was softer, exposing my chest. It made me blush. I may not have liked the attention this was sure  
to bring, but I couldn't help the tears that swam around in my eyes._  
_"Mother, you really shouldn't have!" I exclaimed as she turned me around to watch the dress silently swirl around me. It was stunning,_  
_"I only want the best for my little girl. Especially on the eve of her court." My mother grinned, showing how beautiful age had_  
_made her. My mother was a more graceful, poised, confidant version of me and I often grew envious of her. The way_  
_she had my father wrapped around her small fingers made me long for what they had._

* * *

I sighed loudly as I tried to remember my human life. The longer I existed the more distant and hazy things became.  
I could barely remember anything, just small insignificant glimpses into my past. It infuriated me. Though I was glad  
I held onto the image of my mother. I missed her so dearly.  
"Isabella my love?" Aro sang as he came drifting down the corridor. I sat at my vanity mirror looking into the eyes  
that I often felt ashamed of. I no longer mirrored my mother. The red irises mocked me every time I saw my reflection.  
Telling me what a monster I had become. My skin left pale as the moon, and every feature more angular, luring...  
Sometimes I felt it hard to swallow against the rising fear at loosing my humanity all together.  
"Yes, Aro". I replied rather solemnly though it rang in a perfect high pitch melody. He gracefully edged around the corner  
of my door and stood in the frame. He looked as he always did, unusually elated.

"Heidi is leading another feed, and we need you to join us in the main hall.  
Now come, I will accompany you." His eyes never left my face as I stood and walked towards him.  
"Is that the dress I found you in?" He asked curiously. A small smile tugged at my lips, so he too remembered.

"Yes, I was having a reverie and before I knew what I was doing, I was in my dress,  
Do you like it? My mother made it for me as you know..." I trailed off as we quietly made our way to the feed.  
"Isabella, of course I love that dress, it brings out the girl I once  
laid eyes on, which brings me contentment, though of late she has been quite absent." The tone hinted at his longing  
to be inside my head. Though we both knew that was never going to happen. I was the one exception to Aro's mind tricks.  
When he had first found me and touch my hand he wasn't able to see any of my past. Which automatically sparked his integument which  
brought me to where I am today. But I wasn't happy here, and over the last century Aro has been slowly watching me whither away. He knew how  
much potential I held, which is why I am still alive, though he couldn't understand why I wasn't as enthusiastic about the life style as  
the rest of my family was. The Volturi was known for their rules and it was inexcusable for dis-obeying. So I didn't.

"I'm trying Aro, you must know that." I replied dryly. Normally I would lie and show faux emotion.  
Fake smiles, fake enthusiasm, fake interest, but Aro was the only one who could see through me. He knew I wasn't happy.  
"I know child." He said and rested his hand on my shoulder.

Aro took his seat beside Caius and Marcus, both of which looked unfathomably bored. As I stood on Aro's right,  
my eyes took in every detail of the room as we waited for our meal to arrive. They were exactly one hundred yards away.  
We could all hear the pattering of their feet as Heidi, whom sounded agitated, lead them our way. Most of the humans were "ooo-ing" and  
there were multiple "awe's" as they took in the finely detailed city below the city. Camera's flashing, laughter- It would be their final moments.  
Jane and Alec flanked Caius as Demetri silently walked to Felixs side. They stood on either end of the huge mahogany doors.  
Every vampire in the room looked tense, the muscles tightening, twisting as their pray approached. Some already had a snarl  
on their tongues showing exposed, ridged, perfectly white teeth. I could even feel the excess venom  
flowing into my mouth as they neared enough for us to pick up their scents.  
"Would she hurry up." Came Jane's irritated hiss, she must have been hungry for her eyes were a shade darker than most.  
Looks as if Aro had sent her on a last minute mission and she hadn't had time to feed.  
"Patience sister." Alec tried to console her. She wasn't having any of it.

Moments later Heidi strode through the double doors leading the fifty or so people in, all of them looking around at the marble  
statues, and delicately carved wooden doors. Some had caught onto the fact that we now stood in front of them, looking less human  
and more predatory. You could visibly see their faces drop as they're dazed eyes focused on the vampires watching them. Felix  
shut the doors, and as Jane hastily crouched and let a snarl rip through her teeth the screams started.

* * *

Sometime during the evening as I sat perched in the nook that jutted off my room, I recognized the tone of hushed voices.  
I strained my hearing trying to make out the words, but it seemed like the two vampires were farther away than expected.  
I could make out Aro's tone and was instantly curious. I gracefully stood and in a matter of seconds peered around the corner of the  
long hall way. I took in a deep breath trying to catch a scent of the new vampire. As I pin pointed a location I was outside the door  
in minutes, and leaned in listening. Aro and the other man stopped talking, probably sensing my presence and all grew still.  
"Isabella." Aro purred and I pushed open the door. Aro and another vampire sat in the huge royal chairs facing a roaring open fire.  
I could feel the heat from where I stood and admitted it felt good.

"Yes Aro." I cringed, knowing that I would most definitely be punished later for intruding. He just waved me over, which was unexpected.  
"I would like you to meet someone". He said, beckoning me to come to his side. I was there in less than half a second. I stood beside his  
chair and looked to the new vampire. He had stunning blonde collar-length hair, and skin as pale as ours. His face was kind, with  
a medium build. If I wasn't a vampire I would had thought he was a younger more good-looking version of Zeus. But what caught my  
attention were his eyes. They were not crimson like the rest of ours, no. They were golden, liquid topaz even.  
I could feel my mouth slide open slightly. What did those eyes mean?

"Isabella, this is my dear old friend Carlisle Cullen." Aro extended his hand. Carlisle nodded and smiled politely.  
There were so many thoughts going through my head at once I was having a hard time containing myself. I tried  
to bottle them up so I could go over everything later when I was alone.  
"Hello." I breathed, trying hard to conceal my enthusiasm. Aro would notice my sudden change in mood and be weary.  
"Nice to meet you." He began, and I could barely contain the questions that were bubbling inside me.  
What did, those eyes, mean? I questioned myself again.

**AN:** Alright so that's chapter 1: Awakening for you,  
I hope you enjoyed the read, let me know if I should keep going with this. I'm having fun  
but it's nice to hear encouragement. Keep posted everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed my story already.  
It means a lot to know that what your writing is captivating and actually being read, haha I really wasn't  
expecting any responses to be honest with you readers, and it completely motivated me. So here's the next chapter-  
I hope you enjoy, keep gracing me with your thoughts! - partalbino

**Chapter 2: Answers  
Bella's point of View:**

After meeting Carlisle Cullen I felt like I was floating. He was  
beginning to take the shape of my newly awakened hope. Before meeting him I thought that the Volturi  
were everything that made up vampires, I hadn't thought of actually leaving Volterra, seeing the world,  
exploring the possibilities. I knew that the Volturi made the laws, I knew that no mortal being was suppose  
to know about our existence. But I never thought about living among them as Carlisle and his family does.  
Trying to be normal.

I sat alone in my room again looking into the vanity mirror which I usually did when I was  
thinking. I watched my red eyes glow, taunting me. Was it possible to become less vampire,  
and more human as I so badly yearned for? I mentally cursed Aro for he hadn't let me stay long, I only gained  
the small facts about Carlisle's Olympic Coven. The fact that they were settled, had a house, he had a stable  
job where ever he went. He said that his adoptive children went to school... I wonder what the education system  
would be like in these modern times? Or how the vampires mingled with the mortals and went so  
undetected? I couldn't comprehend how meeting this one different vampire had awoken  
so many long suppressed feelings, ones I wasn't use too. I could feel myself start to picture a life with fewer boundaries,  
freedom, conversing with vampires that you weren't in constant fear of, and most importantly being outside in the open  
not hidden from the world in an underground city. Everything that was Carlisle Cullen appealed to me.  
I needed to know more.

I crept around the under ground palace. Listening closely for Carlisle, hoping that I could some how get him  
on his own to learn more about his life style. I was still so feverishly curious about his eyes. Why unlike every other vampire  
I have met, his weren't shades of scarlet. But shades of gold. I stood frozen against a side wall and watched as Carlisle made his way  
through the doors that lead to the outer east wall of Volterra. It was odd that he would have come such a long way to leave only after  
a few days visit. As soon as he was near the exit he ran at full speed into the dark woods that bordered the city. I followed suit.  
Though as soon as I hit the woods I used my ability. I not only brought through to this life my shield, not being able to be influenced  
by mind-based abilities but since I had such an introverted personality when I was human, I brought into my life the ability  
to shapeshift. There for being able to divert the attention from my true self and hide behind other people or animals.

I kept Carlisle in sight at I shapeshifted into an Axel Deer. It made it easier for me to  
camouflage myself. Though I still felt everything that made me a vampire, the strength coiled in every muscle,  
the frozen heart, the thirst that burned like liquid fire down my throat, the only difference was I looked like the prey not the predator.  
I pranced along after Carlisle following him. He ran deep into the woods and then stopped, as he had his eyes locked on the Eurasian Lynx.  
It had perched itself on a rock ledge and was unaware of the vampires presence. Carlisle began to crouch, he was silent, and in one fluid  
graceful leap he had his arms around the Lynx, which growled at him and let out loud hiss before Carlisle snapped it's neck and began to drink.  
I stood still in my deer like form my eyes never leaving him.

So that was why his eyes were gold. The Cullen Clan didn't drink human blood to survive, they feasted  
off the animals that surrounded them. I felt foolish for not thinking of this option before. It seemed very plausible now  
that I saw it for my own eyes, now that it was right in front of me. But surely Aro would never allow  
it. He held such high expectations for me, and he knew that many of the Volturi Clan looked highly upon me.  
His only creation since Jane and Alec. Choosing the alternative life style was out of the question.

As Carlisle began to finish, the blood flow thinning, I hid behind  
a thicket of bush to conceal myself. It would come as shock if he tried to hunt me and he wasn't able to penetrate my fur or  
drink the blood that should be there. Since I had found out the most vital piece of information I pranced back towards the  
massive stone wall that lead to our quarters. It would be safest to relay all that I've learned in my room where it wasn't out of  
character to be. When I was close I shapeshifted back into my normal form, feeling my trestles of hair fall at my sides. I peered around  
making sure that nobody was around and in less than a second had my dress done up. I ran at top speed through the tunnels  
and up the main halls towards my room. Hiding behind the door I allowed my mind to go wild. Coming up with only two conclusions.

I had to escape this prison.  
And I had to follow the Cullens.

* * *

**Aro's Point of View:**  
"Jane dear?" I beckoned as I heard her small foot steps against the tiles. In three quarters of a second  
she was standing beside me looking into my red iris's. She nodded doing a slight half bow.  
"Yes master?" She asked in a low melodic voice. I couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at my lips as  
she said master, her existence so precious to me. The fact that she followed me so fully, gave me great happiness.  
"Did you find out what I asked?" My voice held no more volume than an insects wings as they rubbed together in flight.  
"Yes master." Jane held out her hand for me to hold allowing me to see what she had seen. I took it with out hesitation.  
In a flash I was transported to the outside of the castle, Isabella transforming into one of her many other states. She  
pranced through the tree's unaware of Jane's presence and followed the Cullen into the woods. Her eyes were  
full of questions and as she watched Carlisle defy what it was to be a vampire she grew hopeful. It disgusted me.  
She didn't linger long as she found out what she wanted and soon pranced back towards the castle. Jane hid safely in the shadows.

I gasped and let Jane's small hand fall to her side. So Isabella was curious about the Cullen Clan.  
I had a strong notion that she would be after seeing Carlisle's strange gold eyes. After all I knew  
that she was unhappy here in the Volturi, I knew that she detested drinking human blood. It surely wouldn't be long  
before she tried to make a run for it, but who was I to stop her... right away at least?  
"Thank you my love." I nodded to Jane as she half smiled and backed away slowly.

**AN:** Sort of just a filler chapter, I apologize for the lack of dialogue,  
but it's important to know what is going on his Bella's head, and to see that nothing gets  
past Aro no matter how hard you try. Next chapter will be called  
**Confrontations. **So some promised action there. Keep posted readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Confrontations  
Bella's Point of View:**

For the duration of Carlisle's stay I stood next to Aro and took in everything  
I could from their conversations. Aro had asked about each one of his children and  
his supposed overwhelmingly lovely wife Esme. Carlisle spoke about her with such passion  
and adoration, that it made me think back to my mother and my father and a small dulled ache tapped  
at my dead heart. It was hard thinking about love when becoming a monster drained it all from my life.  
Hearing Carlisle's story back in his favorite home in Forks, which was some place in North America,  
only intensified my curiosity. I had made up my mind that I wanted to become apart of his family,  
try his way of life, but I was utterly stumped about how to go through with it. I didn't know if  
defying Aro, and running away would be better, or confronting him and hopefully his love for me would  
be enough that he wanted me happy and would simply let me go. For a millisecond I let a frown cross my face  
and furrow my eyebrows but quickly concealed it. Since Aro wasn't able to get inside my head, he watched me  
more closely than others, and I wasn't prepared for him to catch on to what I was planning.

I decided to seek help and talk to Marcus. He was the only member of the Volturi that was able  
to honestly answer my questions. Since he lost his wife long ago, his motives had changed, he wasn't constantly  
thinking about how to gain power, or greedily constructing plans for territory like Caius. He seemed more  
bored, and docile than anyone else who crossed my mind. He seemed perfect to confide in. Marcus was not one  
to gossip, or be offended, while I was thinking Aro might take unkindly to what I wanted. I flitted away from Aro's  
side as him and Carlisle still remained in conversation. I didn't look back to see whatever expression had clouded Aro's  
face but I knew I would return soon enough to see the curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

It didn't take me long to locate Marcus, he was deep below the castle in his huge study. It was full  
of books, maps, numerous paintings that were some what abstract. I could feel myself calming.  
"Marcus?" I asked in a timid voice, standing still in the frame of his door way.  
"Isabella?" He said in surprise, not expecting anyone I was assuming.  
"What brings you here child?" He returned apathetically, as he took one of his books from the shelf and perched on his desk.  
I took that as invitation enough and took a few strides into his study, standing behind a chair.

"I just wanted your advise, I'm having difficulty with a personal matter..." I trailed off. His eyebrows  
raised slightly, though the always present look of boredom never left his features.  
"I'm assuming this has to do with Carlisle Cullen." He spoke, less of a question and more of a statement.  
I couldn't help but feel my shoulders slump in defeat, had I been that obvious?  
I thought I had been careful, not paying too much interest in what Carlisle had to say, making sure I wasn't followed...  
"I know what your thinking and it's not that, you have been careful, I'm just observant." Marcus breathed, and touched  
his for finger to his eye. I could feel the boiling anxiety start to simmer. I shouldn't have put it past Marcus to miss anything.

"You must tell me what to do, I do not wish to anger Aro, but I feel that following  
Carlisle is the right thing for me." I hummed, the tone too hasty for anything other than a vampire to catch.  
"If you are thinking of running from him Isabella, that is not the correct path to take,  
Confronting Aro is the only way you will keep from harming that coven or harming yourself." He said in a placid tone.  
Marcus fingered the binding of his book before placing it beside him and in one swift motion he was standing with both  
of his soft hands on either side of my face. He held me so I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Aro must give his blessing, or this life you are dreaming of will not exist, do you understand?" His voice grew firm.  
"Yes, I understand." I breathed, feeling my hopes disintegrate. Who was I to think that Aro would actually let me leave Volterra?  
Marcus let his hands fall and returned to his desk with his book. It seemed this conversation was over. I turned to leave.  
"Isabella." Marcus said as I turned back around to face him.  
"You might be surprised as to what Aro has to say." He spoke untroubled. I could feel my eyebrows knit together but nodded.  
And ran back to the main room where Aro had previously been.

I might be surprised? Did Marcus know his brother better than I?

* * *

I found Aro alone in the elegance of the main hall, he sat in his chair with a concentrated look clouding his features.  
When I entered he quickly snapped out of it and looked to me, excitement now clear on his face .  
"Hello my love, and where did you disappear too, so hastily?" Aro asked in a delighted tone. I was at his side instantly, knelt before him.  
"I went to speak with Marcus." I replied, he touched my cheek and tucked the small loose strand of hair that had escaped the twist at my neck.  
He pondered this for a moment and looked to me, curiosity evident in his eyes, he didn't need to say anything for me to know that  
he wanted me to elaborate. I briefly hesitated but went on.

"It was concerning Carlisle Cullen, you see since he came he as surfaced so many unanswered  
questions for me Aro, and I believe that I would like to follow him, learn from the coven, see if living as they do  
is the better life for me." It came out in such a rush that I hadn't had time to edit, just say. I was scared to look at Aro's face,  
into his red eyes, for the emotions and thoughts would be evident on his face. He didn't speak for more than a minute and  
I hesitantly raised my gaze. He was looking intently at me, almost sad. But when I meant his eyes he began.

"This is how you truly feel Isabella?" He asked, his tone deepening with a sort of eery gloominess.  
"Yes Aro." I said, feeling the weight of his words on my shoulders. He didn't speak for another thirty seconds exactly.  
"Well, I can't stop you for perusing what you feel is important for you my dear child." Aro trilled and cupped my face in his hand.  
"But you must know that I can only grant you a certain amount of time before you must come back." He stated, quite strongly.  
I nodded showing my consent. I could live with that. He wasn't saying no.

"I will give you until the summer solstice. That is almost ten months Isabella. And you must return to me no  
later than that date." He chided, beginning to sound more like a master than a father figure, and I nodded once more.  
"I won't disappoint you Aro." I said, taking his hand in mine. He laughed then, lightening the mood once more.  
"And you must check in with me, I would like to know how your progress is going." He sounded elated. And it was  
confusing me. I hadn't expected him to sound so excited for me to leave, or be happy for me. Aro was always so  
protective and shielding. He barely let me above ground in Volterra. I stood eager to start my new life.  
"Thank you." I bowed and he laughed again.  
"If you want to catch Carlisle he left no more than twenty minutes ago, if you hurry I'm sure you  
can make the next charted flight out of here to your destination." He grinned showing all his teeth.  
"Thank you." I breathed before running top speed towards my room.

I didn't hesitate grabbing the only picture of my parents I was allowed to collect after their deaths.  
A white gold heart shaped locket Edward had gotten me as a token of how much he loved me  
back in 1918, and a few changes of clothes for I knew the Cullens tried to blend in with the human population as  
best they could, and a frequently altering wardrobe was apart of that upkeep. I clasped the necklace around my pale, stone  
cold neck and let the locket fall into my shirt. Concealing it. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran for the main hall once again.  
Marcus had joined as well as Caius. All three were standing in front of their chairs with grins on their faces. I bowed in front of  
Caius and he did a slight half bow in return, I flew to Marcus and wrapped my arms around his torso, and he patted my back.

"Good luck." He whispered dully,  
and I was standing face to face with Aro next. He wrapped me in an embraced and kissed both my cheeks  
before putting distance between us once again. He smiled at me.  
"I will miss you deeply Isabella." He said, his tone growing deeper again.  
"I'll be back before you know it Aro." I whispered, kissing his cheeks and turning to run through the doors of  
the under ground palace.

"Goodbye." I said, knowing they could all still hear me. I couldn't help but feel elated as I made  
my way through the levels of the castles, and onto the grounds of Volterra. All the streets were darkened,  
and Felix awaited beside a black Gallardo Bicolore Lamborghini.  
"Ready?" He said in his deep, almost threatening voice. I could barely believe this was happening.  
"More than you can comprehend Felix." I replied jumping into the car.

**AN:** So next chapter Bella get's to meet the Cullens.  
How do you think they are going to react? How will Edward...  
I would like to give a shout out to RomaSweet18. She has decided to help me  
when necessary and become my beta, so thank you Roma for all your inputs!

Review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter.  
-partalbino


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reconciliation  
Alice's point of View:**

I sat out on the porch steps focusing all my concentration on what  
Jasper was planning to get me for our anniversary that was fast approaching. I had to say  
he was putting up a strong offence, changing his mind every two seconds. It made the  
future hard to predict and it was getting on my nerves.  
Though he kept going back to the emerald cut, diamond eternity ring that looked absolutely  
dazzling so I had a pretty good idea of what to expect. God I was awful sometimes, oh well!  
"Yeah you are awful." Edward chuckled teasing me. He sat beside me, I just looked at him.  
_I can't help myself, I need to know... _I thought with a hint of shame.

"Oh we all know you can't help it Alice, I give it up to Jasper though, he's doing a fairly  
good job hiding it from you." Edward smirked.  
_Am I wrong? _I began to sift through the future again.  
"Oh stop, You'd know..." He trailed off looking into the darkness that surrounded us.  
that was true, I'd definitely know if that was the case. I was trying to focus in on Jasper's  
decisions again but he was hiding behind his game of 'Chess' with Emmett and I sighed.  
But the more I tried the more I caught wind of another vision, making Edward even more stiff beside me.

_Carlisle was walking at a human speed off the plane, that had just flown in from Italy.  
He looked quite indolent as he made his way through the airport, passing numerous humans as he went.  
In the background a gray shadow caught my attention though Carlisle was unaware of it.  
The shadow kept a distance from him but it was clear they were following him... Carlisle headed straight towards  
the black Mercedes that Esme was patiently waiting in. I could see the smile that broke as he locked eyes with his wife.  
In the background the small shady silhouette lurked by the terminal doors, unmoving as Carlisle embraced Esme.  
When they began to pull out of the lot, the murky silhouette, which moved too fast for human eyes to see, indicating that it was inhuman, ran alongside the car hidden behind the thick bushes that surrounded the terminal, it was clear that they were headed to Forks as they kept a tail on the Mercedes. The more I focused on the figure the more I could  
see the slightest of details appearing, the red eyes of a vampire came into focus._

The vision was cut off.

I didn't even have to glance at Edward to know that he was already running to intercept this impostor.  
A wave of guilt washed through me as I realized that if I had kept tabs on Carlisle while he went to visit Aro,  
I might have caught more details of this new vampire. Instead I was selfish, trying to see Jasper's gift for myself...  
I swallowed past the lump that had formed in my throat. Whoever this vampire was it had to be Volturi.  
I couldn't shake the feeling. The red eyes, and the coincidence of the visit was too obvious to me.  
I watched the future, monitoring Aro's decisions, but nothing struck me as alarming, which made me think  
maybe I was overreacting and it wasn't the Volturi? There could be a possibility that it was a nomad, many  
ran through the dense thicket of forest. Washington State was a primal hunting ground for  
vampires who wanted to stay inconspicuous. I could feel the aching sensation in my brain,  
which happened when I tried to focus too hard. The more I tried  
to identify the reasons for this being to be perusing my family the more pronounced the pain became.  
I felt helpless and at fault. Frustration, guilt, annoyance, panic all balled up into one.

I began to run trying to catch Edward.  
"Hurry". I whispered and though he was miles ahead of me, he heard, and ran faster.  
I couldn't comprehend why a single vampire, if this was a nomad, would be following members of such a big coven.  
But I sent a silent apology to my family anyway. If this individual was dangerous, then I would hold all the blame on my shoulders for not catching it before. It was my unspoken duty, to watch and protect my family in this way, and I hadn't been able to accomplish that.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

It had been a long fourteen hour flight; staying hidden on the back of the plane, out of sight from Carlisle.  
It felt good to run and I was thankful that he drove fast along the roads towards the small town,  
and it was exhilarating to run at speeds close to one hundred mph.  
Especially since I hadn't been able to do it for nearly half a decade.  
Being kept under Volterra was limiting, and since there weren't important matters to take care of,  
Aro sent Jane to attend to all the territorial matters that he needed to accomplish.  
I forgot how amazing it felt to fly.

I felt the breeze caress my hair as I stayed hidden in the dense forest, but close enough to  
follow the quiet purr of the Mercedes. America smelt so different from Italy. The green forests here were almost overwhelming with the scent of pine, moist soil, and rain water... I inhaled for a long period of time, taking in the car fumes, Carlisle's and Esme's individual scents, and the smell of wet pavement.  
Already I felt like this was the right choice. I closed my eyes relying on my other senses to guide me  
through the forest. I could feel my lips curling up as I smiled against the wind and the rain. I hadn't  
felt this alive in over a century. As I took in another breath of air I smelt something that wasn't familiar.  
It wasn't earthy, nor was it human or the two identified scents of the vampires in the car beside me.

It was another vampire. The scent smelt like Honey and Lilac with a mix of Sun? Instantly I was cautious,  
I stashed my bag behind a large tree, and shape shifted into one of the well-known mountain lions. I'd seen  
signs along the trails I'd passed cautioning hikers to be careful. They were populated in this area,  
so I knew I wouldn't be out of place. I still ran in the direction of the car, and made  
a mental note to retrieve my things at a later time.

I could just see the vampire closing the distance between us. He was fast, faster than any vampire  
I'd ever seen and at first he blurred. But as I focused I saw the shimmer of his copper hair, blown back by the wind.  
His face was hard set in a determined half snarl, clearly in a defensive, territorial mind set. I stopped  
dead in my tracks. His eyes used to be green, but now dripped with gold. His cheekbones prominent,  
with a hard jaw line, and full lips. I've kissed those lips. Edward?

I remained in my animal form but couldn't move. Even as he picked up on my scent, knowing it didn't  
match up with the mountain lions true smell. He quickly darted to his left putting me directly in front of him,  
and made a lunge at me, yet I stood frozen, I was in shock. We flew through the air, his arms offensively  
placed on my shoulders. When we landed he had me pinned and looked into my eyes.  
Confusion lit up every aspect of his face as he tried to make sense of my cat like appearance, but  
could instinctively make out my vampire like qualities.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a harsh, unwelcoming tone. I couldn't believe that after all this time  
Edward had been a vampire too? I didn't answer him and he began to put an extreme amount of pressure on  
my shoulders. I could hear my right bone start to crack. Had Aro known? I began to feel betrayed. He must have…  
"Why are you here?" He asked again, yelling in my face applying more weight on my shoulder which shattered.  
I let out a small whimper and all I could do was shape shift. Right underneath him my form changed.  
Where his hands pinned the animals ruff tanned fur, soon melted away into my snow white, bare shoulders.  
My hair fell long and wild all around me, and as my eyes changed from animal to vampire, I watched as Edwards  
face contorted into a mixture of emotions, his anger simmered into bewilderment, which left him with a slight awed expression.  
His eyes looked full of pain, and reflected all the memories that he was able to still hold on to.  
His lips which were curled around a snarl had softened into a small, perfect, thin line. I could feel my  
own lips parting slightly as I took in his beauty. My hazy human memories hardly did him justice. He was  
even more glorious than before. All his features aligned as if chiseled out of stone.  
It had the power to stop my breathing.

"Isabella?" He asked in a broken voice. His eyes raked over me, absorbing my long waves,  
and paled complexion. I could see him lingering over the small crescent shaped scars I'd gotten  
intervening in the territory wars during the early years of my vampirism. He touched one and  
winced. I couldn't understand his thought process. When his eyes settled on my shoulder his face coiled in pain.  
"Edward." I breathed, thinking that if my dead heart could skip a beat it would. I all but ignored the dulling ache that  
spread through my right blade.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella, I-I didn't realize it was you." His velvet voice was laced with self hate.  
His hands fluttered to my shoulder that had already healed, feeling the bone making sure I was alright. He  
lingered on my upper arm tracing the bite marks the newborns had left me. Shock covering every contour of his face.  
"I'm sorry". He said again, helping me up.  
"You have to believe me when I say if I had known it was you I'd never have..." He trailed off and I touched my  
finger to his lips, stopping him from voicing his torments. I didn't care, this injury was nothing compared to what I had  
received on past missions. All I cared about was that he was actually here, that he wasn't a mirage.

"It's fine Edward, I forgive you." I almost sang, feeling a slight smile creep onto my lips as I dropped hand.  
I knew what he was after, and I didn't think twice about giving it to him. His jaw was still tense,  
locked but his eyes softened slightly as I spoke, and he relaxed. When he looked me over he came to the  
realization that I didn't have any clothes on, leaving me completely exposed, he looked away abashed, and  
shrugged out of his sweater. I cocked my head to one side barely able to make a coherent thought,  
as he draped the sweater around my bare shoulders.

"I thought you died." I whispered, but he didn't reply straight away. All of a sudden  
he pulled me stiffly into his chest and wrapped his arms around my torso.  
I could feel him taking in deep breaths. I did the same, the Honey and Lilacs were even more potent now. It was warm, warming like the sun. I was in utter shock, so many lost decades thinking about the hole  
in my heart, missing him with such an intense sensation that it often left me bent over, feeling  
the need to gasp for the air my lungs no longer needed. For so long I had felt empty, and for what?  
Edward was here, across the seas, he was here, and he was safe. I felt myself melting, when he pulled  
away slightly to look into my eyes I wanted to drop my gaze to the moss covered ground. I felt ashamed of the bleeding scarlet that blanketed my irises. Especially when his were so pure, nothing about topaz screamed monster.  
All of a sudden I felt sick. How could Edward ever think of me the same after knowing what I'd become?

"H-How did this happen?" He practically stammered. Looking almost sick himself. He let go  
of me and took a step back, I could feel a squeeze in my chest, a pressure settling in. Edward  
thought I was a monster. I didn't lift my head as I spoke.  
"I was walking to your residence that evening so long ago, I can still recall feeling so full of joy, you'd asked me to  
come meet you on the porch facing the sea, for iced teas I believe? Remember? Well I was half way there when a vampire..." I paused because Edward had let a small growl rip through his teeth. I bit my lip nervously sizing him.  
"He took interest in me, and I've been with that vampire ever since." I didn't want to continue.  
His anger had returned full force though I didn't understand why. A moment ago he looked like  
he had been disgusted by me. Sadness swept through my soul.

"I remember Isabella, we had search parties looking for you for almost a month.  
Your mother and father never gave up... I didn't want to..." He trailed off, letting the pain  
return to his eyes. I felt the overwhelming need to take that pain away.  
"I tried to come back but he wouldn't let me! By the time I was allowed everyone  
had died, I thought you did too." I dropped my eyes back to the ground letting the desperation seep into  
my voice. Edward was close again, and lifted my chin up with both his hands.  
"Well we're here now." He smiled softly, letting velvet drip into his words.  
He forced me to look into his eyes and I stopped breathing again.

"Ehem". I heard a bird like chirp come from behind Edward. I peered around his frame and fixed my  
gaze on a petite pixie like vampire. She was small in every aspect. Her hair was cut short, an inky black  
that stuck out in every direction, she was thin in the extreme, and had the same liquid gold  
eyes as Edward and Carlisle had. She grinned at me. She was beautiful.  
"Well this is unexpected." She chimed in her high soprano vampire looked back and  
forth from Edward to me and her eyes landed on my unusual outfit. The small vampires  
eyebrows shot up. Instantly I felt self conscious and stupid. Why would I have thought that  
Edward would have waited on a girl that he had thought disappeared. It only made sense that  
106 years after seeing one another, and assuming the worst, that he had moved on.

Looks like our lives were much different after all.  
When I looked back to Edward he had a small smirk on his perfect lips.  
Sharing an inside joke with the girl? I couldn't help but feel more rejected, and I took a step away.  
He looked confused, his brow furrowing together. But I tried to swallow my pride and smile politely.  
The small pixie vampire danced her way closer to us and Edward stuck his arm  
out to stop her. Was he scared I'd hurt his mate?

"I'm Alice." She sang, getting giddy. This time I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion.  
Why was she excited? Sensing that she was clouding my head Edward gave her a look and she backed off slightly.  
"Why don't we go back to the house and talk about everything there?" He suggested,  
extending his arm gesturing for me to follow them back towards their residence. I nodded in agreement.  
It was better to get all my facts straight before I turned right around and headed back to Volterra.  
I wouldn't doubt Aro would be ecstatic to have me back so quickly. If he knew about Edward and that he  
had moved on with this other vampire, was he only protecting me of this pain that surged through me now?  
I couldn't help but think that following Carlisle had turned into a huge mistake. Instead of fulfilling the  
fantasy that had been swirling around in my brain, It had turned into my own worst nightmare.

"I just have to grab my bag that's a few miles back and I'll meet you at your place.  
I can follow your scents." I said in a fast hum. Alice smiled and gave me a brief nod but Edward  
just looked at me. Our eyes locked and I had to drop them. Alice tugged on his arm.  
"Come on Edward." She said, and they turned to run back to their house.

I back tracked and found my bag, putting on my jeans and my white t-shirt before slinging  
my bag over my shoulder and running in the direction where Edward and Alice had headed in.  
I'd have to forget about Carlisle for now, after all, finding out the love of my life is still alive but with another girl,  
was certainly a first priority. I'm sure Demitri, would give me Carlisle's address in Forks if I asked him for it at a  
later time. He was one of the only members of the guard that was unusually loyal to me.  
He wouldn't tell anyone if he could help it. I could see Edward's house through the thinning tree lines  
and felt a wave of nerves wash through my stomach.

I wasn't ready for this.

**AN: **Hello readers, I know it's been a while since the last update but my Beta, RomaSweet18 and I  
have been hard at work editing and refining the chapter. I hope you notice the difference in structure  
since she agreed to help me, she is amazing at this. It was such a blast to write and edit, and we both can't  
wait to start the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!

A big thank you to Roma for everything she has done for me so far!  
and to everyone who has **followed, favoured, and reviewed! **  
I decided to do weekly posts, RomaSweet18 and I are going to be publishing our work every **THURSDAY.**  
So keep posted! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reconciliation**  
**Edwards point of View:**

I ran as fast as my body would possibly allow. I could feel my muscles contracting, and  
springing with every step. The forest flew past me in brownish green smudges as I tried to lock  
onto the scent of the vampire Alice saw. If Carlisle and Esme were in any form of danger then I would  
personally eliminate that threat. I couldn't even fathom a creature hurting Esme, her kind and gentle eyes,  
and warm loving smile reflecting in my mind. She was my mother now, and nothing would harm her. I wouldn't allow it.

I urged myself winding through the tree's and thick green bushes. In my far sight I could make out  
a mountain lion running in the opposite direction of me. It was female, and I watched in slight awe as she  
agilely weaved through natures obstacles. Her lean frame narrowly missing trees as her muscles coiled underneath  
her tan coat. For a second I realized how beautiful these creatures were, never noticing it before, as they were  
my preferred prey. But all too soon it started to make my mouth fill with venom, and my thirst ached like a wild fire  
in my throat. The beauty was all but forgotten in thirst.

I took in a deep breath, trying to pick up her scent, the one that I knew all too well. But quickly  
realized that the creature before me was an illusion, it was too close in nature to me , a vampire, than the  
ferocious cat it reflected. The lioness didn't smell like the animal should, it had a floral aroma, lavender?  
I took another breath and caught hints of freesia as well. It didn't take me long to conclude that the vampire was  
able to change forms. Like us she was talented, though in my century of life as a vampire never had I  
encountered one being able to shed the distinguishing features of a vampire and become a completely  
different specimen. Well this made things interesting, I thought with an edge. This vampire was powerful.

When she saw me though, she stopped cold in her tracks, just watching as I sprinted towards her.  
I didn't hesitate and dove, tackling this impostor to the ground. I had her pinned with my stone hands  
on each shoulder. And tried my hardest to listen for her steady stream of thoughts. But no voice penetrated  
my brain. It was as if I were standing alone with no one around for hundreds of miles. I took in another breath  
distinguishing the vampires scent. Searching the face of the animal she hid behind trying too  
hard to find a voice. But all I got was silence.

Frustrated I looked into its animal like face and yelled.  
"Who are you?" lacing my voice with malice and threat. Warding her to be cautious for she was  
over stepping boundaries. The vampire didn't reply, not even a growl so I decided to provoke a response,  
I leaned onto her right shoulder and applied a heavy amount of pressure, when the bone cracked I held  
it there, waiting but once more no response.

"Why are you here?" I tried again, hissing in her face. This vampire was going to give me answers even  
if it meant tearing off a limb or two. When threat weighed down on my family, I didn't take it lightly. I pressed  
down on the shoulder again and felt the bone shatter underneath my weight. A small, high pitched  
whimper escaped the mouth of the lioness and all of a sudden I wasn't staring at the animal any longer.  
Right before my eyes, I watched as the tan fur fell to the ground like pine needles falling from a tree. It was  
replaced by the paleness of stone skin. A waterfall of long brown hair fell from the top of her head, and lay in  
tangles above a heart shaped face. When I looked back from her hair, a pair of round red eyes stared back  
at me atop high cheek bones, and when I dropped my gaze to her mouth, I noticed that her top lip was slightly  
too full for her bottom. Looking at this girl, almost immediately I was stunned by her beauty. The way her dark  
hair complimented the whiteness of her stone skin, and the ruby eyes though clearly vampiric , held the depth,  
and warmth of those that were human. It dawned on me then,

The girl...I remembered how lost I had gotten in those eyes. Though once brown, they had held  
the secrets I was never able to decipher, how easily I was able to read the expressions of all the  
people in my life, except for her. Isabella Marie Swan? I froze in utter shock. She was a vampire too?  
I felt my dead heart ache as the memories clouded my head. The evenings we had spent together, the long  
strolls we took on the beaches with our parents flanking us as we walked. I could remember the first time I  
had made her blush and tucked her long hair behind her ear, and the first time she had told me that she wanted  
me to call her Bella. My Bella, my Isabella was lying underneath me and all this time I had thought she  
was dead. The images of my early years flashed before my eyes as the blinding rage grew inside me, trying  
to find her abductor, searching our small home town trying to dig up clues to what had happened to her that  
evening. I could feel that rising anxiety squeeze my chest as I recalled those dreadful months after her disappearance.

She looked up at me through those scarlet eyes and I felt that same haunting rage flare.  
For over a century she must have had to feed on other humans, while Carlisle was able to show  
me the alternative path. I couldn't fathom my gentle, delicate Bella harming another human life.  
She had such compassion for others when we were human, she was caring and so thoughtless.  
What must that be like for her now harming those lives she thought were so flourishing and beautiful?  
Thinking about all those humans I hunted brought waves of fresh guilt that haunts me still, yet  
I only hunted for a short time. She must be drowning in it. I suddenly felt privileged that I was able to be  
created by an outstanding mentor, while Bella had no one.I became focused on her mouth as she took in my  
appearance. Her slightly uneven lips parting. I longed to press my mouth against hers.

"Isabella?" I asked, needing the verbal confirmation. I couldn't believe she was actually  
before me, too good to be true. So many times had I envisioned my love alive and in my arms again.  
"Edward." She breathed my name in a barely audible whisper. I wanted to fall apart at my seams, hearing my  
name coming from her lips. I couldn't begin to describe the number of emotions that flooded through me.  
I took in every detail of Bella's form. The way her hair framed her face, how her eyes reflected her happiness.  
I looked to her neck, now snowy white but, noticed a small bite mark just off her collar bone. In fact there were five.  
I traced each one with my finger and bit back a revolted snarl. If I had thought the image of a creature harming my  
family was infuriating I wasn't prepared for the image of somebody attacking Bella. When my eyes landed  
on her shoulder I realized too late that I myself had attacked her. I could feel the loathing start to bubble  
inside myself as I thought of the possibility that I had inflicted pain on her.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella, I-I didn't realize it was you." I stammered as my hands  
jutted out feeling her shoulder to make sure her healing had already taken effect  
and mended the break. I looked to her with the pain prominent in my eyes. I don't think I  
could forgive myself knowing that I had shattered one of her bones. Knowing that another  
vampire had their teeth in her at some point of her new life. The indentations still so visible.  
An overwhelming protectiveness washed through me and I vowed no-one would take advantage of her again.  
"I'm sorry". I apologized again as I helped her up, though those words did no justice to explain how sorry I really was.  
"You have to believe me when I say if I had known it was you I'd never have..." I tried again, but she placed  
a pale finger to my lips stopping the words that wanted to gush out. She looked at me with eyes as deep as  
oceans and just smiled at me, "It's fine Edward, I forgive you." Bella's voice rang like a dozen bells  
and set me completely at ease, I knew she meant the words she'd spoken but I also knew that  
I'd spend the rest of my existence making it up to her.

I looked over her to make sure she was completely okay, I hadn't realized before that her shape  
shifting had left her completely exposed. My eyes raked over her bare chest, exposing her perfectly  
rounded breasts. I hesitated for a moment. Feeling something turn in my stomach, and making me nervous.  
The attraction that I had held for her as a human, seemingly tripled as I took in the rest of her bare body.  
Her flat torso, curving smoothly as her hip bones protruded under her skin. I swallowed hard knowing how  
much I wanted her. How easily I could kiss every inch of her silky skin, knowing how hard it would be to stop...  
I could feel the excitement within myself, and I began to drop my eyes further down her body.

How I managed to shut my eyes bewilders me. Through the lust I hastily shut them, cutting myself off.  
I immediately looked away, feeling as though I owed her privacy. I shrugged out of my sweater and carefully,  
keeping my eyes on her face draped the clothing around her shoulders to cover her up. As I kept my  
eyes locked on hers, she slowly leaned her head to one side, I guessed gauging me.  
"I thought you were dead." She barely whispered. I could feel her breath on my face,  
and I took in her scent with pleasure. It was possibly the most intoxicating essence I'd come across,  
next to blood. Feeling overwhelmed, I crushed her to my chest. Wrapping my arms around her torso  
and holding her tightly against me. I never wanted to let go, the feeling of her so close to me  
was better than the many times I'd thought about her, remembered the times I'd had the pleasure of  
doing it before. I inhaled her scent, taking in the moment with a kind of urgency. A part of me afraid  
that this was some form of a morbid trick.

It just didn't seem plausible that both our lives would have been tangled in the same fate. Ending as vampires.  
Suddenly I pulled back to look into her deep, inviting eyes wondering how this could have happened to her.  
"H-How did this happen?" I almost choked out, a dark curiosity taking hold of me. Bella looked swayed by our  
sudden distance, and I couldn't read her eyes any longer. For she looked to the forest floor when she spoke.  
"I was walking to your residence that evening so long ago, I can still recall feeling so full of joy, you'd asked  
me to come meet you on the porch facing the sea, for iced teas I believe? Remember? Well I was half way  
there when a vampire..." I could recall every human memory that Bella swirled in, and as she talked about it  
my own vivid images flew through my mind. I could picture that day as though I was watching it through clear glass.  
Both of us always smiling, the feeling of contentment washing over me. But when I thought about how this would  
end I couldn't help the suppressed growl that slid through my clenched teeth. She paused, watching me  
for a moment before ending briefly.

"He took interest in me, and I've been with that vampire ever since." Bella finished  
lamely in one short exhale. It was probably for the better that she didn't go into detail.  
The anger that had started to thrive was only fuelled by her words. I pinched the bridge of my  
nose to try and calm myself down. I knew how my version of the story went...  
"I remember Isabella, we had search parties looking for you for almost a month. Your mother  
and father never gave up... I didn't want to..." My tone came out rough, harsher than I intended  
and she desperately retorted.

"I tried to come back but he wouldn't let me! By the time I was allowed everyone had died,  
I thought you did too." Bella almost sounded as if something inside her had snapped, and I felt the strong urge  
to comfort her. I was instantly close to her again, lifting her chin with both my hands. Forcing her  
to look into my eyes, so I could read every emotion that passed through her. Loosing myself in the depths of her eyes.**  
**

"Well we're here now." I spoke in my softest voice I could manage. Usually the one I used on humans  
so I wouldn't frighten them in any way. She seemed to relax slightly, and I felt her stop breathing.  
A small smile crept onto my lips.  
"Ehem". Came Alice's small voice. I hadn't even heard her  
approaching, mentally or physically since I had been so distracted by Bella's presence.  
She stiffened as she assessed Alice, I could feel her starting to react in a defensive manner.  
"Well this is unexpected." My sister almost laughed, watching amused at the scene folding out in front of her.

_Edward, I can't believe it, this is the girl? _She asked in her mind. I nodded slightly answering  
and she caught it. I cringed as a giddy scream sounded within her mind, one of pure exuberance.  
Alice had always wanted to believe that Bella had been alive all these years. Though there wasn't  
any motive, she just hated to see me so lonely. I could almost hear her getting smug.  
_I think that I should start believing in things that I'm not absolutely sure of. It seems I'm  
always right no matter how the odds are tipped. You're welcome Edward. _She laughed, getting  
excited all over again. She took in Bella's appearance and started to think in an inappropriate manner.

_What had happened in the minute and a half it took me to catch you? Why is she undressed?...  
_Alice's inner monologue started to cloud my mind, and I couldn't help the smirk that crookedly  
crossed my lips. Why did she have to think like that? Bella was watching Alice and I intently,  
her eyes shifted back and forth at a rapid speed. When she saw me smile, she hesitantly took a  
step backwards, which wiped all traces of Alice's previous prattle right off my face and caused me  
to frown. Why had she felt the need to withdraw? She looked weary now and as Alice started to  
dance towards her I stuck out my hand, afraid she was going to scare her off.  
My sister didn't understand how intense she could be.

"I'm Alice." She practically sang, becoming more excited than she should be. Had I really been  
that depressing to be around that caused her to act in this manner? I felt my brow furrow  
at this thought, I was sure I did a better job concealing this from my family, especially from Esme,  
for I knew how much she worried about me.  
"Why don't we go back to the house and talk about everything there?" I tried, Bella was looking  
more insecure as the seconds ticked by and I didn't want to have to chase her down again.  
Now that I knew she still existed, it was going to be next to impossible to allow her to leave now.  
"I just have to grab my bag that's a few miles back and I'll meet you at your place. I can follow your scents."  
Bella's tone changed, and she almost looked defensive. I couldn't comprehend her mood swing, we  
were completely at ease moments before, her gentle face inches from mine, lost in the reunion  
and now it was as if she was backing into a corner. I just stared at her as she took slow retreating  
steps away, Alice tugged my arm and I nearly flinched, not wanting to leave Bella's side for any duration  
of time, but then Alice's soprano voice chimed pulling me away.

"Come on Edward." Alice gave me a sideways glance before my eyes found Bella again,  
I sighed in defeat turning away. As Alice and I ran back towards the house so many emotions  
flooded through me like a dam had been broken. It was hard to decipher exactly what I was feeling,  
a mixture between shock, happiness and slight confusion. So many questions whirled around my  
head, how long had she been a vampire? who was this wretched creature who had taken her from  
me in the first place? How could this have happened? How could we have lived so long and not known  
about each other's existence? So many others tangled with one another making my head split. It  
didn't help that Alice also had her steady stream of rushing thoughts clouding my brain. I clenched  
my jaw tightly feeling that anxious sensation spread through my chest, from being away from  
Bella. I didn't like that Alice thought it was appropriate to urge me away like that, especially when  
she knew all about our history. She beamed at me as we ran.

_This is just amazing isn't it Edward? Bella is alive after all! If I had only known what she looked  
like maybe I would have been_ _able to make out her silhouette before when I saw her following  
Carlisle. Though she still seems fuzzy in my head. _Alice thought as she shifted through the future  
again, seeing our family all crowded around Bella, though Bella's form was still a hazy shadow.  
_Why is that?_ Alice thought, seemingly growing concerned. She started to walk into the darker  
part of her mind, and dwell on the insecurity that she might be losing her talent. I just shook my head.

"It's not anything that has to do with you Alice, I can't read her thoughts either." I growled at her.  
She looked over with a slightly irritated expression,  
though her 'voice' relaxed and she stepped back into the light.  
_Interesting, we'll have to see what Carlisle says about it._ She immediately responded.  
_And you don't have to be rude towards me just because I gave Bella the space she  
noticeably wanted._ _She_ _needs some time to catch her breath with all this brother, she is  
just as freaked out as you are. I mean it's not_ _every day you find your soul mate in 1918  
and a 106 years later you come face to face with one another again..._

Alice trailed off completely content with her rebuttal. I didn't even bother to respond as we  
kept running. It was as if I was being bombarded, and her words weren't helping, when I  
wasn't beside Bella, now that I knew she was alive, all I could focus on was how empty I  
had felt all these years, thinking that she was dead, and how I was damned to live out the  
rest of eternity without her. I could remember all the times I struggled with this new life knowing that  
I would have to be without the one person I most desperately wanted. Even Carlisle was able to distinguish  
my resentment, he knew I hadn't wanted to be saved, yet his compassion for my mother, and state of loneliness  
pushed him to change me. I shook my head as if to shake the dreadful thoughts right out of my skull. I had to  
focus on the fact that Bella was now a vampire too, and she was here, as alive as I was and we could be together  
for all of eternity now... That is if she still wanted to be with me. I flashed back to her guarded expression and  
weary body language after Alice had showed up. Was she upset that she now knew I was alive too?

"We all need to talk". I spoke in a voice no louder than an average humans,  
though I knew where ever my family resided they could hear me as loud as if  
I had shouted. As we neared the house and sprinted inside, straight away everyone  
gathered at the large wooden table that we used for discussions. Carlisle and Esme had  
just arrived home, but as Alice and I walked through the threshold, the vampire sense  
in all of us knew that something was about to change. Rosalie looked guarded, standing  
beside Emmett clutching his hand, the look on my face must have tipped them off that  
something was happening.

"What is it?" Carlisle spoke, standing beside his wife as he wrapped an arm protectively  
around her waist. Esme looked from Carlisle to me, her eyes full of motherly concern. As Alice skipped  
to Jasper's side, he cocked his head staring intently into Alice's face, reading her every expression. It  
alarmed me occasionally how in tuned those two could be, almost as good at silent conversations as  
I was with Alice. I looked to each one of their faces and sucked in my breath. I could sense Bella behind  
me, cautiously stepping around the corner of the wooden frame. All eyes went to her face and I took a  
step back, towards her so that my family wouldn't automatically defend me. Their thoughts giving them away.

_Red eyes? Who is this vampire Edward?_ Rosalie instantly barked through her thoughts. She was weary.  
_Hmm, well she seems very beautiful. _Came Esme's kind prattle.  
_So we aren't fighting anyone? _Emmett assumed, leaning against the wall now, relaxed. Rosalie shot  
him a look but she wasn't convinced. Still stiff as stone beside her husband.  
_Isabella?_ Carlisle's alarmed tone intruded my brain. He looked at her with a stunned expression, and as  
my head whipped in his direction he was already speaking.

"Isabella, and what do we owe you for this unexpected visit?" He took a step towards her,  
with his hands extended, as if to shake hers. I looked to Bella, and as the familiar face sunk  
in, she couldn't help herself but grin. I didn't understand, why was Carlisle being so formal with her?  
Why did she seem to relax when she saw him? He spoke as if she held authority?... How did Carlisle know her?

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said quietly, putting her hands in his.  
Carlisle bowed stiffly and kissed the tops of her hands. She seemed accustom to this, as if others have  
done the exact greeting.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." Carlisle said, frowning slightly.  
"Didn't Aro send you?" He spoke slowly, watching her face. I froze as he spoke that name.

Bella had become one of the Volturi? I wasn't shocked for her gift made her an unusual talent, and Aro  
wouldn't allow her to escape his grasps. Especially if she hadn't had the privilege of a large coven for protection.  
But it pained me to know that she had spent a great deal under their hands. The guard wasn't known for  
their gentle mannerisms. The Volturi kept the powerful vampires for their own safety, and their own daunting  
tasks. If it weren't for Chelsea and her power to manipulate the emotions of the vampires around her, the guard  
would have torn each other to shreds. I shuttered at the thought of Bella being in the middle of that.

Before Bella could respond, Jasper's thoughts lit up with a surge, and suddenly his eyes clouded over.  
I could hear a growl deep within his chest, and echoed through out the room. I stood defensively in front of Bella,  
who took a step back, feeling Jaspers waves of hostility, and as I looked into Jaspers mind I saw him manipulating Bella.  
Alice was at his side, trying to get his attention but his eyes didn't leave Bella. I let a feral snarl rip through my teeth,  
trying to make Jasper back down, though that only agitated him, and he hit her with another wave of panic, and fear.  
_She's not who you think Edward!_ He yelled at me through his thoughts. But I wasn't having it, of course this was  
Isabella, every day for a century I thought about her, I knew her inside and out, who was Jasper to be questioning me  
when he'd never met her.

"Why would The Chameleon, Aro's prized prodigy be paying us a visit?" He snarled suddenly.  
Carlisle shot a look at Jasper over his right shoulder, one that said enough. But Jasper didn't relax.  
Shocked at Jaspers words, Alice dropped her hands and stopped trying to calm him, her eyes wide.  
_That makes perfect sense..._ She trailed off, watching Bella's still form.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. There were rumors that floated around of a  
vampire that was so deceitful, and cunning that she was able to take out an entire coven. Her duel abilities,  
allowing her to shield herself from others talents, and being able to morph into anything she pleased. She  
was known for destruction and territorial disputes. She was the head of Volturi's guard.  
I slowly turned back to her, but she looked as innocent as day.

"She dangerous!" Jasper barked.  
"Enough Jasper." Carlisle hissed. Turning to face Bella once again.  
"I should leave..." She began, and I had her in my arms before she could take another step.  
"Stay." Was all I could utter as I took her face in my hands.

**AN:** This chapter was a tough one, but RomaSweet18 and I did it!  
I hope you enjoy this different point of view, let us know if you want another Edward Chapter in the future :)  
Love everyone who has supported the fanfic so far, can't wait to write more.  
-partalbino


End file.
